


Loki's Strange Prison

by kaluu



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sanctum Sanctorum, Sorcerer Supreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <i>Seasons of Love</i>, the Avengers want to arrest Loki to satisfy their own carnal pleasures. He goes to Doctor Strange for asylum (and because he has a little thing for the Doctor). In this fic, Steve and Tony keeps tab on Loki, and Loki and Dr. Strange build up a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seasons of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899776) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



The door to the Sanctum Sanctorum opened before Captain Rogers could raise his hand to knock. 

"Doctor Strange has been expecting you," Wong said without preamble. He led Steve Rogers and Tony Stark to a relatively normal looking den and retired to fetch them some tea. The most unusual thing in the room was the Sorcerer Supreme, who was sitting in the lotus position and floating in the air with long red and gold cloak trailing down from his shoulders. He stood when they entered the room.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Dr. Strange said and gestured for them to sit. "Please speak freely."

"We have a warrant for Loki's arrest," Steve said. "When you came to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and interrupted our meeting, you told us you were giving Loki asylum." He glanced at Tony, who gave him a supportive nod. 

"Unless you've become your own little country and refuse to extradite, we're taking Loki into custody and going to throw him in prison," Tony said. "And don't bother telling us that we don't have the facilities capable of holding him. Reed Richards and I have designed a collar that can drain his magic."

"Kinky," Strange noted.

"We've had strict conversations with the other Avengers. No one will take sexual advantage of him," Steve said with all seriousness.

"As it should have been since the beginning," Dr. Strange chided them. He put his teacup and saucer onto the table. "Come, Let's go visit the prisoner of the Sanctum Sanctorum."

Dr. Strange brought them downstairs into a basement that truly had a prison cell, complete with prison bars glowing with magic. Loki was sitting on his bed and reading. He was dressed in the most ridiculous bright orange jumpsuit, and his name was printed on it. He smiled and looked up. The smile disappeared as soon as he saw that Dr. Strange hadn't come alone.

"Captain America and Iron Man," Loki said in a tone of disdain.

"Sanctuary time over. We're here to take you to serve time in the Raft, Ryker's Maximum-Maximum Security Installation," Tony said.

"And if I prefer the Sorcerer Supreme's prison?" Loki asked. "Can you believe he hasn't once tried to coerce me into having sex with him? Almost goes against the nature of prison, but I'm not complaining."

"You don't have that choice, Loki," Steve said. 

"Yeah, am I going to be allowed to play basketball with the other inmates?" Loki said. "Or help you in money laundering schemes?"

"You're the one who always boasts about being a god. You get special god privileges: you sit in a reinforced transparent cube 24/7 minus restroom breaks," Tony said. "You're supposed to be rotting in prison, not enjoying yourself on Midgard."

"Don't forget the sodomy," Loki said bitterly. "True prison conditions. Maybe you'll be the one to deliver my 'punishment,' Mr. Stark?"

"I have better control over myself than that," Tony said with a scoff. Besides, he preferred women, right?

"Besides, I won't let him," Steve promised. "We've agreed to police each other."

"You think you can stop him? You think perhaps having a camera on me at all times in a clear cage will ensure that I'm unmolested?" Loki's tone and gaze were intense. "When you're not looking, the cameras will have a glitch of some sort. Then Tony Stark, playboy of the year, will seek me out. 

"He's already thinking about it: undressing me in his mind, bending me over the bed, taking me into his hand and forcing me to enjoy myself as he rapes me. But that's not the end, is it?" Loki stretched out his legs and ever so slightly parted his thighs. "There will be a round 2 in which he forces me to suck on his cock just enough to make him hard, and then he'll push my legs up and thrust into me so hard I'll be screaming his name, begging for more as I thrash with pleasure and pain. Maybe he'll even be dressed as Iron Man, minus key pieces of the front of his armor. After all, I have the strength of a god. How else can he force me to do his bidding?" Tony didn't reply, but the glimmer in his eyes said it all.

"And what of you, Steve Rogers?" Loki continued. "Ah, even as you hear me describe Mr. Stark's fantasy, you think to yourself, I would be a much better lover. I would lower him onto the bed, passionately kiss him, and fondle him while smoothing lubricant over his hole to prepare him for entry. I would be careful to stretch him before sliding into him ever so gently. He'd smile, a secret little smile just for me, and our heavy breathing and racing heartbeats would fall in sync as we became one. I'd pump his shaft and make sure we climaxed simultaneously. Over time, we would fall in love." Steve shifted uncomfortably and found himself at a loss for words.

"That's enough, Loki," Dr. Strange said sternly. He held up his hands and spoke an incantation. "He's not just playing mind games with you. He's magically hypnotizing you."

"Well, a man's free to try, isn't he?" Loki leaned back and crossed his ankles. Steve and Tony remained silent.

"Free to try and fail. It is a prison guard's job to be vigilant." Dr. Strange turned his attention to his guests. "Why don't we retire to my den?" Dr. Strange suggested. They followed without comment.

"Is he always like that?" Tony asked once they were in private.

"Not always, but often, yes."

"That explains the ball gag that Thor made him wear," Tony muttered under his breath. "Are you confident you won't succumb to his hypnotism? Look, I do think there are preventative measures we can take. Like I said, Reed Richards and I created a magic nullifying device. You can tell us if it's effective."

"Or maybe solitary confinement would solve the problem." Steve sighed and shook his head. "We're both making up excuses to take him into our custody. What do you suggest, Doctor? We want him to pay for crimes committed on our world, though, of course, we'll extradite if Asgard contacts us."

"For the moment, Thor's ok with us keeping him here," Tony added. "I think he's scared of what Odin might do to Loki. I hear Odin has a temper problem."

"Or perhaps Thor thinks his chances of bedding Loki are better here on Midgard," Dr. Strange said grimly. Steve and Tony exchanged a look. "No, do not willfully misinterpret my expression. I have no interested in Loki, but the more we linger on this subject, the more tiresome it becomes. I have more important duties to which I must attend. I had hoped you would visit last week, when my 'workload' was lighter."

"If you need help defending the Earth, the Avengers will gladly assist," Steve said earnestly. "We may not have your sorcerous powers, but we can cover your back against any physical attacks."

"Thank you, Captain." Dr. Strange inclined his head. "I may take you up on that offer in the future. For the moment, if gods from Asgard and an alien army from outer space were too much for you, I suspect entering the hell known as the Lower Depths to face the devil lord Mephisto will be beyond your ken."

"Seriously?" Tony said incredulously. The Sorcerer Supreme's expression was answer enough.

"Loki stays in his cell most of the day," Dr. Strange said, changing the subject back to the original reason for their visit. "He's allowed reading materials and rubix cubes. Wong, protected by several spells, delivers three square meals to him and sometimes a snack. He exercises for half an hour twice a day and picks up inter-dimensional trash when I'm available to guard him. And if he tries to escape, he becomes lost in a maze of hallways that will always lead him back to his cell. In other words, this is a magical jail, not just a sanctuary."

"Sounds like prison," Steve conceded. 

"Indeed. Aside from being Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, I'm also America's sorcerous police." Dr. Strange made a gesture in the air and a scroll appeared in hand. "This was personally drafted by Benjamin Franklin and signed by our founding fathers. While the tale of meeting Mr. Franklin is a fascinating one, it would take too long to tell it. I leave it for you to inspect." He handed them the scroll and a business card.

"You have a business card?" Tony said with raised eyebrow. "Doctor Stephen Strange, M.D., Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Former neurologist, license number— Why do you even bother mentioning your M.D. if you're a sorcerer?"

"Pick up any medical text and read the section on neurosurgery," Dr. Strange said with a small smile. It was like looking back on childhood. He wasn't proud of who he had been but was proud of what he had achieved. "In any case, you'll have to excuse me. I can't miss my appointment."

"Of course." Steve stood and shook Dr. Strange's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll be in touch."

"To check up on the prisoner," Tony clarified. "Don't expect us to fight your demons from hell. I have enough nightmares about the aliens." Dr. Strange paused.

"Please sit for a moment, Mr. Stark." Tony blinked blankly but did as told. Dr. Strange called forth an eyeball—an actual eyeball—from his amulet, and it came to rest on his forehead. It was freakier than an alien. A strange, compelling light illuminated Tony's face and mind. "Ah, I see. Bad dreams are normal, but Nightmare is an otherworldly entity who is my long-time enemy." Dr. Strange said something in what sounded vaguely like Latin but at the same time wasn't. The Light of Agamotto grew brighter. "That should ease your nightmares, Mr. Stark. Captain America, you received mental conditioning in your military training that protects you from Nightmare's attacks."

"Doctor, the time." Wong had entered the room unnoticed some time during the light show. "I'll show them out."

"Of course. Thank you, Wong." Dr. Strange left with cloak billowing behind him.

He didn't go directly to hell though. Instead, he went to the "dungeon" that was Loki's room. Loki was reading on his bed again, but this time he was naked. He smiled impishly when he saw Stephen.

"So, you convinced them to let you keep me, my sexy prison guard?" Loki crooned.

"Enough." Stephen made a gesture in the air, and Loki was instantly clothed in his golden armor. Loki sighed. It was very difficult to seduce a man who could summon clothes in a heartbeat. "Let's go, Loki. Hell awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorcerer Supreme and Asgardian God of Mischief leapt through the closing portal back to the Sanctum Sanctorum on earth. Once it was safely sealed, the two broke out into laughter.

"I have never seen Mephisto so enraged," Loki said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Sadly enough, I have," Stephen said, his laugher finally calming to a chuckle. He held his aching belly. "But this is the first time I've ever been able to take joy in outsmarting that devil. He didn't expect you to double cross him."

"And yet he's the Prince of Lies." Loki snickered. 

"Indeed." Stephen winced as the pain of their battle finally caught up with him. The pain in his ribs weren't caused by laughter alone. Loki suddenly became worried and summoned Wong.

"We'll see how long we can milk the rumor that I'm your prisoner." Loki smiled at his clever little sorcerer.

"Your gamble was successful then, Doctor?" Wong asked as he poured tea and set down a tiered stand with light sandwiches, pastries, and cake. 

"Fortunately, yes. There was still the chance Loki would betray me, but it was a risk I had to take."

"Give me a little credit," Loki said in a mock hurt tone.

"I just did." Dr. Strange summoned several tomes that immediately opened themselves. "Thank you for afternoon tea, Wong. We're not done yet so please don't disturb us until I let you know it's safe."

"Of course." Wong glanced at Loki and shared a little smile before leaving. 

"I saw that," Stephen said as he continued to simultaneously scan the pages of all six books.

"No, you didn't." Loki made a gesture that left them both in nothing but clean underwear. Stephen didn't complain about the magical undressing because peeling off his clothes would've been more painful.

"True, but I didn't need to. I know the look." Stephen sucked in a sharp breath when Loki applied alcohol to the large gash along his thigh. How kind of the demons to provide such a well-located wound to the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen moved to the edge of the seat as Loki pressed a gauze pad to him.

"You know I'd never betray you, right?" Loki said, suddenly very serious. 

The Sanctum Sanctorum fell deathly silent. After a long moment, Loki moved away and sat on the nearby couch. The books set themselves down, and Dr. Strange turned his attention to his wounded thigh, rolling gauze around it without looking at Loki. Loki picked up one of the tomes and made a show of reading it.

"A Sorcerer Supreme has no choice but to become the ultimate paranoid or the ultimate wise man," Strange said at last. When Loki didn't look up, Stephen came to him and knelt down. "I have some very powerful enemies, and they may take over your mind or assume your form." Loki continued to avoid his gaze so Stephen kissed the back of his hand, using the rest of his mystic energy to heal the scrapes and bruises Loki had received. "Loki, look at me." Loki finally did. "I do not believe you would betray me of your own free will."

"Stephen, do I even have a chance?"

"No. I'm sorry," Stephen said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

If not for Stark Tech, Tony and Steve would never have found Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. The address was in the SHIELD files, and they had both been to his residence once, but somehow 177A Bleecker Street evaded them. It wasn't until Tony used Iron Man's full environmental scans that they found the mysterious mansion.

As soon as they stepped onto the porch, a strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and blew them into the air and back to the street. The two looked at each other. 

"I'd say someone doesn't want visitors," Steve grumbled as he stood and dusted himself off. He hated to admit it, but he had been caught by surprise. He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"I never put much trust in a man who claims to work magic, Cap, and repulsor rays or whatever he's got rigged up in his front door don't inspire trust!" Tony fumed. "I want some answers from him!"

"And we won't leave without," Steve agreed. Tony shielded their approach and leaned on the doorbell. "Stop it, Tony," Steve said. "I'm upset too, but let's try to get those answers you wanted without starting a fight."

Dr. Strange answered the door. He was dressed in full Sorcerer Supreme attire: blue tunic with the symbol of the devil on its chest, black tights, and yellow sash. The red and gold cloak and large golden amulet were clearly magical artifacts, but they weren't sure if the strange spotted orange gloves were also enchanted. It didn't matter. At this point, Steve and Tony were ready for anything the magician might throw at them.

"Step into my parlor, gentlemen," Dr. Strange said with an eerie smile.

"You owe us some answers, Strange," Tony said heatedly. The Iron Man suit's heavy footsteps echoed up and down the hallway that seemed too long to fit in the square footage of the house. 

" _Doctor_ Strange."

"Then you can call me Dr. Stark," Tony shot back. "I have three Ph.D.s."

"Yes, amazing how one M.D. is worth more than three Ph.D.s combined," Dr. Strange said smoothly.

Steve put a hand on Tony's forearm and shook his head. Perhaps the brief cessation of hostilities shortened their walk. Perhaps as a way to remind them of his powers, Dr. Strange magically summoned tea for them. Tony didn't bother drinking it (it was probably drugged anyway) and projected holograms of Loki.

"These videos were recorded earlier this week," Tony said in a stony tone. "Last I checked, Loki was supposed to be locked up in your super special mystic prison. So how is it that he's been seen running around free in NYC?"

"It's called a plea bargain. The government will sometimes enlist the aid of criminals," Dr. Strange said. "He agreed to help me, and I, in return, loosen his chain."

"You don't have that kind of authority," Steve said.

"Let me put it another way. Captain America, do you believe Loki to be insane?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yes, but I don't see—"

"And this is the answer you would give in a court of law?" Tony could see where this line of questioning was going and scowled when Steve nodded. "And you, Dr. Stark? Do you believe the Asgardian god to be insane?"

"As far as I can tell, he was of sound mind when he attacked the City," Tony answered carefully.

"Have you ever said to your friends Loki is crazy?"

"Thank you. I get the idea," Tony snapped.

"And I'm not even a lawyer," Dr. Strange said. "I am his advocate. Imagine: one year in an asylum and then Loki goes free."

"You want to play, Strange?" Stark pulled out some files and threw them onto the table. "Let's play."

" _Doctor_ Strange," he corrected them as he flipped through the folder. "What is this?"

"You told me to look you up in any medical book. I did." Tony smirked. "Try explaining to the courts —under oath—who you are, _Doctor_ Strange."

"Who are you really?" Steve echoed. "If you are the famous neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange, you would be over 80 years old."

"And do your records show my purchase of this house in Greenwich Village?" Dr. Strange challenged them.

"Yeah, after your mysterious disappear." Tony's smirk became a touch more sinister. "So what did you do to the good doctor? When I uncover that, you're going to wish you'd stayed in the east. Get used to the idea of getting your asshole stretched this big." Tony made a ring with his fingers.

"Tony, don't be crass," Steve chided. "Nevertheless, I assume you get his point, Dr. Strange."

"I believe I do." Dr. Strange rubbed his beard. "You two will stop at nothing to have sex with Loki. I believe a bargain can be struck."

"Now wait one minute--!" Steve sputtered.

"I keep Loki in his place with the light from the Eye of Agamotto, which you saw last time when I used it to expel Nightmare's influence from Dr. Stark's mind." The corner of Strange's lips quirked upward. "Here is my proposition: The two of you will bed Loki, and I will watch while bathing you in the light, which will prevent Loki from escaping."

"You aren't suggesting—"

"It's a very interesting proposition," Tony said, cutting Steve off. "Is this what you've been doing with Loki? You criticize us and then turn around and use your magic to force Loki to have sex with you?"

"Ah, but there's a difference: Loki wants to be with me. There was no magical spell to induce such interest. I crossed his path, and he came to earth looking for me. When he found me, he used you as an excuse and sought sanctuary in my home.

"Then one humid night, he snuck into my bed," Dr. Strange continued in a mesmerizing tone. "His lips were refreshingly cool against my hot, sticky skin. He licked at the sweat pooling at my neck as he slid his knee up between my legs. I've never been attracted to men, but as you know, there's just something about him… I found myself aroused. I don't remember how long the kiss lasted. We fought for dominance, our lips parting wider each time as we hungrily sought to suck in the other's tongue. The blood had drained downward, and I moved against his thigh. 

"When he finally broke off the kiss, I grabbed his hair and pulled him back in. He succumbed for a moment and then broke free again and pinned my wrists to either side. He suggestively kissed downward and murmured something unintelligible—I can only assume it was praise. He didn't waste any more time and immediately clamped his lips around my cock. If I could, I would have propped myself up on my elbows and watched. Instead, I could only imagine his face—those cheeks and twinkling eyes. I don't know how long I lasted; I doubt it was very long. The climax was like a clasp of thunder in my ears."

"Really? What climax would this be, pray tell?" 

Steve and Tony practically jumped out of their chairs and flushed red when they realized just how close they had been to getting off. Dr. Strange became surrounded by mist and then turn into Loki. The real Dr. Strange stood at the doorway with arms folded over his chest. His tunic was shredded and burnt. Blood dripped from his singed hair. Loki quickly moved to help him.

"Stephen! I told you to let me go with you," Loki complained as he fussed to hide his worry.

"Captain, Mr. Stark, please allow me to apologize for being unable to receive you. Loki's behavior—" Dr. Strange passed out before he could continue. Loki caught him before he fell and picked him up.

"Stephen needs me." Loki's concern for Stephen totally eclipsed his desire to tease the guests. "It's dangerous out there so stay put. Wong should be home soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Once, a long time ago, Amora the Enchantress had tried to steal the Sorcerer Supreme's powers by kissing him. Once, a long time ago, the Master of Mystic Arts had stolen the powers of Victoria Bentley by kissing her. Dr. Stephen Strange woke to find Loki casting the opposite spell. With each kiss, Loki's mystic energy passed through his lips and added to Stephen's aura of power. 

"Loki, I'm ok now," Stephen said between kisses. 

"You're more than ok," Loki said with a wink and a smirk. Stephen was so hard it wasn't even funny. He closed his eyes for a moment and returned Loki's kisses. Loki smiled mischievously and straddled Stephen. Stephen pushed him off and summoned a Shield of the Seraphim between them.

"You've got to be joking," Loki said in disbelief. 

"This—you and me—can never be," Stephen said after regaining control of himself. "I am not an Avenger. I am a Master of the Mystic Arts."

"So what? I'm a god."

"Exactly." Stephen sighed heavily and then explained himself. "The Avengers know you are a god but see you as a man. I, however, have a clearer understanding of the difference between gods and mortals. To illustrate his point, my Master once had me count to a million out loud. There are 60 seconds in one minute, 60 minutes in one hour, and 24 hours in one day. After a while, it takes more than one second to say one number, but even if you could say each number in one second, you'd only be able to say 86,400 numbers. At that rate, it would have taken me more than 11 days without rest. 

"As you can guess, I never succeeded. My Master had me repeat the exercise several times during my training, and although each attempt was better than the last, I never succeeded in counting to a million. I still perform the exercise from time to time to test my mental discipline and remind myself of the difference between a mortal and a deity or cosmic entity."

Stephen's thorough understanding of the cosmic ways of the multiverses only made him more appealing. His voice was filled with awe and respect for patron principalities and eternal enemies alike. His reserved gray eyes became shining silver, and his guarded fondness for Loki gradually melted into admiration almost to the point of worship. The Shield of the Seraphim had faded, and the real barrier to their relationship was finally revealed.

"Gods have dalliances with mortals all the time," Loki said in a low tone, as if anything louder would scare his mortal magician away.

"Those mortals are often ignorant to the nature of immortals and either enchanted or forced." Stephen had freed such victims in the past.

"Can I force you?" Loki asked playfully to lighten the serious nature of his question.

"I doubt I could stop you." There was a touch of desire in Stephen's voice. "But it would change the nature of our relationship. By definition, force means I would be unwilling."

"And if you were willing?" 

"Loki, a part of me will never be willing." Stephen shifted uncomfortably. "I understand my place within the grander scheme of the cosmos and wouldn't forgive myself for forgetting."

"Your place is with me," Loki said. He very slowly reached over and put his hand on Stephen's cheek. Stephen shivered at his touch. Loki caressed Stephen's chest and thigh. By the time Loki fondled him, Stephen was moaning most erotically.

"Please stop," Stephen whimpered before cumming. Loki gazed into the sorcerer's hazy gray eyes and then let go of his cock. Stephen drew in several long, deep breaths before finally speaking. "It's about the mechanics. I'm too well-taught to want what the Avengers want and too proud to want that done to me." 

"I don't think I want you like this anyway." Loki shrugged and smiled slightly (sadly? hopelessly?). Much to Loki's surprise, Stephen caught his hand before he got out of the bed. 

"Let me… thank you." Stephen suggestively glanced down and pursed his lips.

Loki, at a loss for words, simply nodded and shifted to lean back against the headboard. Afraid to discourage him, Loki kept his hands to his sides and watched as Stephen's head bobbed up and down. Unfortunately, the blanket hid Stephen's lower body, but Loki could see it moving in time with the sucking of his cock. It didn't even matter that Stephen wasn't particularly good. Loki had wanted this for so long that he didn't last. Stephen sat on his heels and, after a long moment, finally managed to swallow. Loki reached for Stephen, but Stephen batted his hand away.

"Thank you," Stephen whispered, curled up against Loki's side, and fell asleep. 

Loki didn't move for the longest time for fear of waking his mortal mage. Eventually, he rested his hand on Stephen's ass and pulled him close. It wasn't until he lightly kissed Stephen's lips that he finally realized just how much power Stephen had taken in that last stunt and how little he minded.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki cursed himself again for letting Stephen siphon power out of him. Without the quick power boost, Stephen wouldn't have slipped out of bed and gone to defend this pathetic little mudball from who knows what monster. How the hell had the damn mortal disappeared without waking Loki in the first place? They'd fought in so many battles before. Was it over? True, news of the dynamic duo had gotten out, but not everyone believed what they heard. Even if they did, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme could use the help. 

"Loki, your brunch is getting cold," Wong noted, looking up from the paper. There was something nice about getting the New Yorker in traditional newspaper format. "Is it not to your liking?"

"It's fine," Loki snapped. Wong raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention back to the Sudoku puzzle. "It's just that I'm worried about Stephen," Loki said by way of apology.

"My Master once said to me: 'You're not supposed to worry, Wong. That's my job. Has been ever since I became Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension." Wong poured more tea. "At the time, I thought he was trying too hard to be noble. I eventually came to understand that he chose to protect us from these unknown dangers and, to him, seeing me unconcerned about otherworldly matters meant he was succeeding at his job. I respect his wishes."

"His enemies may be beyond your ken but not mine," Loki said. "I could help him in his battles."

"You have helped." Loki wondered how much Wong knew about the method by which Stephen had renewed his strength.

"Wong, why do you bother to encourage me?" Loki asked. 

"Stephen often pushes himself too hard, spending days or weeks away from this plane of existence and becomes too detached," Wong explained. "I was raised to serve the Sorcerer Supreme so there's only so much I can do. He needs the companionship of other mystics but has long outstripped those of our world. You're good for him."

"Good for him?" Loki laughed. "He turned me down." 

"Did he now?" Wong smiled and turned back to the newspaper.

Loki frowned. He took a few more bites of his bread and then teleported to the Avengers Tower. He didn't care who was there; he needed sex. Maybe I'm being too impulsive and childish, Loki thought to himself. As much as he detested the idea, he probably should have sought out his brother. At least Thor was a god, and he had offered to be a more considerate sex partner. Still, Loki found himself wandering around and wondering who he would have slept with if he had decided to follow through with his original plan.

Loki grinned when he found Captain America in the weight room doing bent-over dumbbell rows. A soaking wet t-shirt hung over the barbell nearby, and the Super-Soldier's sweat accentuated his flexing muscles. He took a seat on the bench after finishing his reps and proceeded to superset with single-arm dumbbell curls. He grunted under his breath as he counted each curl. Maybe… on a workout bench? This could be fun or, at the very least, interesting.

"Steven," Loki called out. He was reminded of his charming little sorcerer and almost lost heart in the game, but Steve Rogers' expression renewed his interest. Loki held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I only came to talk." Steve set the dumbbell down and wiped his forehead with his towel.

"I'm listening." If Steve was at all perturbed about the God of Mischief's sudden appearance, it didn't show. He had raised his mental shields and would not be caught off guard a third time. The Boy Scout's earnestness almost made Loki tell the plain and simple truth.

"I came here because I want to have sex with someone," Loki admitted. 

"More games?"

"Not this time." Loki sighed. "I'm just horny. I considered my—Thor, but it would probably be a very bad idea. He'd take it the wrong way, and I'd never get him to leave me alone afterward. Besides, quite honestly, I want to have sex with a mortal."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest, which was still gleaming with sweat.

"Stephen, I'm in love. I need some kind of outlet." Loki had slowly been edging forward and now boldly closed that last short distance to lean down and kiss the Super-Soldier. He wasn't nearly as good as the Sorcerer Supreme. Of course, part of it was probably the lack of response on Steve's part.

"Strange."

"What is? Kissing with a man?"

"No, I mean Dr. Stephen Strange." Steve's bright blue eyes seemed to burrow into Loki's heart. "You said it yourself: you want to be with him. It was a truth hidden behind a lie."

"He's mortal," Loki said as if to deny the accusation. 

"And that's why he said no." Steve wasn't fooled.

"He's a Master of the Mystic Arts," Loki said.

"If you're serious, I'll do it. I'll help you."

"Now you've lost me," Loki admitted. Steve stood and very slowly put his arms around Loki's waist to give him time to break away. When he didn't, Steve closed his eyes and kissed him. It was a pathetically soft kiss—and yet, it was so gentle that Loki found himself moved to pity. He nodded. "I'm serious."

Loki took a seat at the end of the bench. They weren't very different in height, but Loki was a god and weighed half a ton. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Loki remembered Stephen Strange saying something about the mechanics. It didn't matter. At least it sure didn't seem to matter to Steve, who carefully pushed him down while making sure Loki didn't hit his head on the barbell. 

It was extremely awkward, and it probably would've been easier to make out on the floor, but since they'd started here, it felt as if they were obliged to try their best to make this work. Loki held him just under the armpits while Steve rested his hands just outside of Loki's collarbone and leaned down to kiss him. It became more ridiculous when Steve pulled back to look at him because it was almost as if he was doing a pushup on Loki. Steve leaned down to kiss Loki again but was met with hopeless giggling.

"Am I that bad?" Steve said in a hurt tone. His poor puppy-dog look wasn't at all like Thor's. It was really quite cute and endearing. He did a quick pushup into the air and let his hands come down on the barbell so that his weight wouldn't be on Loki.

"It's not you. It's the bench." Loki became serious and gave Steve a seductive, low-lidded look. "Can you feel me?" It took Steve a moment to realize what Loki was talking about. Now that it had been brought to Steve's attention, he felt his cock harden in response. "It's for you," Loki whispered. "Forget the kissing. Forget everything. Focus on that." Loki grabbed Steve's firm ass and moved suggestively. "Yes… Like that," Loki whispered in his trademark hypnotic voice. "A little faster now." Steve obeyed and increased their pace. "And harder." 

The rest was instinct. Steve closed his eyes and rubbed his crotch against Loki's. His lips parted, and his panting became heavier. Just by nature of Steve's personality, his hesitation faded. He leaned down, and this time allowed his full weight to rest on Loki. He wrapped his arms around Loki's back and supported his head with his large, strong hands. The sweat from his broad chest wet Loki's shirt. Why the hell was he still wearing a shirt? Loki made a gesture. Mmm. The feeling of flesh to flesh was dizzying. The rippling of Steve's muscles as his arms and pecs tightened around him matched with the vigorous rubbing drew an involuntary moan from Loki's lips. Gods, it was so tempting to magic away their pants as well, but Loki didn't want things to go that far. Steve seemed to know it too and made no move to further undress his partner. Loki came, and Steve, feeling the hot release underneath him, brought himself to climax as well.

Steve stood and toweled off his face, neck, and chest. Loki watched him, again admiring those muscles. Thor was every bit as buff, but he always seemed to puff out that chest of his and use his muscles to try to overwhelm Loki, which was a total turn off. Part of Steve's charm was his humility. He managed not to look Loki over like a lustful boar. Loki suddenly became reluctant to wipe the mortal's memory.

"This never happened, right?" Loki asked.

"It was a good workout," Steve said with a surprisingly straight face. He tossed the towel over his shoulder. "I'm going to hit the showers."

Loki smiled when Steve turned his back and returned to the Sanctum Sanctorum feeling quite satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

The first sign that something was wrong was the traditional silent treatment. Stephen took his dinner in his study and asked not to be disturbed. Loki only found out about this because Wong quite honestly told Loki where he was taking the coconut shrimp curry and garlic naan (Stephen's third favorite dish).

"How long has he been back?" Loki asked.

"Three days. He asked me not to tell you," Wong said.

Three days. Three days ago, Loki had been fooling around with Steve. Did the Sorcerer Supreme somehow know about his little tryst?

"Is he mad at me?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

Loki waited until later that night. The study door wasn't locked. He actually hesitated before entering. Loki came with a peace offering: cake from Magnolia. Stephen was sitting in the lotus position midair with the help of his Cloak of Levitation. 

"Stephen, are you mad at me?" Loki asked. Stephen looked up as if he hadn't heard Loki coming and sent the book floating back to its place on the shelf nearby.

"When I invoked your name, you didn't answer. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed." Stephen shrugged. "I recovered quickly enough. A quick Shield of the Seraphim and images of Ikonn followed by a standard Morpheus spell provided the same effect."

"I thought you had left me behind," Loki said.

"I had hoped you'd answer my call for help when I needed it, but there is never any insurance that a deity or entity will lend assistance when called upon." Stephen's brow furrowed slightly. "I have become arrogant as a Sorcerer Supreme and accustomed to receiving favors. It was a good reminder of my limitations."

"On the bright side, at least this will put to rest any rumors of our working together," Loki said with a small smile.

"I can't rely on you."

"Stephen, I'm sorry." Loki rarely outright apologized, but it seemed necessary.

"It's fine." Apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Stephen…"

"Drop it," Stephen said sharply. After a moment, he looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to treat me like some higher being who's going to be wrathful if you're disrespectful," Loki said in a hurt tone. 

"You've done it before."

"I know. I'm done with that part of my life." 

Stephen stood and allowed his cloak to retreat with the Eye of Agamotto. Loki held his breath, but Stephen didn't take anything else off, much to Loki's disappointment. The disappointment quickly faded when Stephen sidled right up against him and pressed his body against Loki's.

"I couldn't resist looking into the Orb of Agamotto to find out what you were doing when I asked for your help." Stephen put his forehead on Loki's shoulder. "No, I'm not mad at you, but I am jealous," he admitted. "I'm neither young nor handsome. I'm not Steve Rogers."

"I don't want you to be."

"I caught your fancy, but it's a temporary curiosity that's already reaching its end point." Stephen drew his head back and kissed Loki. "What I said before remains true. I will never see myself as your equal so we would never have a satisfying relationship."

"Stephen…"

"It feels similar to love, doesn't it?" Stephen took a step back. "The attraction and physical desire, the yearning when we're apart, the jealousy. The delusion that I would do anything for you and you for me, even though, in truth, my duties as the Sorcerer Supreme takes precedence to even my life as a man. This is the life I have chosen for myself." 

"And this is the life I've chosen for myself," Loki said. "I left Asgard and followed you here."

"Have you ever been in love, Loki?" Stephen asked softly. "Think back… in all these years, how many people have you truly loved? I have that advantage over you. In my short lifespan, I have loved a person who is almost as powerful as Odin when she wears the Flames of Regency. So I speak from experience when I say a relationship between us will never work."

"I thought surely by now I could convince you," Loki said glumly.

"I had hoped so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-written this so many times and tried so hard to get them together. :_(


End file.
